


In the wind | two maidens

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines_2019 [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 14valentines, Cuddling & Snuggling, Earth, Established Relationship, F/F, Kalevala quotes, POV Female Character, Post Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: The planet was far too crowded. A cloaked 'jumper and a boat in the middle of an ocean were the perfect remedy for that.





	In the wind | two maidens

_I should be afraid,_ Colette thought idly. An emergency could have recalled their cloaked jumper and left them truly alone for all she knew. There was no land anywhere for as far as the eye could see.

One of Miko‘s hands was fiddling with a strand of Colette‘s hair. She had her head nestled against Miko‘s lap. 

The tranquillity was only broken by the sound of Miko‘s reading. "In primeval times, a maiden -“

Colette had half expected to get seasick on this little skiff Miko had finagled out of Requisitions through wonderous means. She vaguely recalled a school trip spent feeding fishes more than anything else, to the disgust of her then-classmates and the rising annoyance of her teachers.

Living on a gigantic city swimming on an alien ocean did wonders for your resilience.

“She descended from the ocean,“ Miko read, "waves her coach, and waves her pillow.“

There could be sharks, whales, dolphins, all kind of sea creatures – or worse, humans – coming upon the two of them at any minute. The weather might pick up. A space ship might appear in the sky.

"Strikes the stars with sprays of ocean / Till the waves are white with fervor.“

The sun was shining, the waves were familiar even without the sound of their surf breaking against the piers. The boat was swaying ever so slightly. There was nothing and no one to demand a single thing from her or the woman she was curled up against.

"Woe is me, my life hard-fates! Woe is me, in this my travail!“

Colette felt herself relax for the first time since Atlantis had raced the Wraith to Earth.

 

.


End file.
